


Dreamcatcher

by Harukami



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Springkink prompt: Ikki/Akito/Agito: Psychological Trauma - You know why I rest beside you, my dreamcatcher, my nightmare talisman.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jun. 25th, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

It is late; Akito hasn't gone to sleep yet, because he dislikes his own bed, or it is perhaps more accurate to say that he prefers someone else's.

He waits until Ikki is asleep, waits until waving a hand in front of Ikki's face doesn't wake him, then pulls the covers back and climbs inside.

Here it is all right; here there is warmth and the steady rhythm of Ikki's breathing. Akito can lay his head against Ikki's chest and take in his heartbeat, a steady rhythm to lull him to sleep, a steady drum to hold off nightmares.

*

In the depths, Agito reaches out and touches the back of Akito's neck. Akito's almost asleep; the bars between them are wavering, will vanish soon so they can be side by side.

He doesn't say: Who needs a nightmare talisman like that? You have me. Because he knows the difference here, _fuck_. It's not like that. Agito can scare off Akito's bad dreams, but Ikki can promise him a future. Them a future.

It's terrifying, sometimes, the urge to throw his head back and laugh when Ikki's doing the shit he always does, it's terrifying how much he wants to live. Ikki's wind is running through them and, _fuck_ , it's not like he's ever cared about his own nightmares, but Ikki opens that up, makes him dream about _living_ \--

"Agito," Akito says; the bars are down and they are both asleep. He slides into Agito's arms, fits himself in comfortably; Agito squeezes Akito, hard.

"Fuck, never mind all that," Agito says. There's something stirring inside him, inside them, trying to get out; he pushes down on it. This is fine as it is. Things are fine as they are.

*

Ikki sleeps _great_ , dreams of large-breasted naked women marvelling over his incredible skills with A-T, and wakes up to find a warm soft body in his arms. "Mmm, baby--" he says.

"Uwa," Akito says, gazing up at him. "Ikki, so bold! Ah, ah, not that I mind though, if that's what you want, I'll be yours any day!"

"A-A-Akito!?" And Ikki flings himself against the back wall; it happens nearly every day but it's always a shock when he's had dreams like _that_ \-- what was Akito doing in his sleep?! "You bastard, what have you done to this Ikki-sama's innocent body!"

Akito pushes himself upright and gives Ikki a once over. He covers his mouth. "I can see everything~."

Ikki covers himself. "Get out of my bed!"

"Did Ikki-kun sleep well?"

"Get out, I said!" he says, and tosses a pillow at Akito; misses, as Akito goes running cheerfully out, unashamed of his nudity, giggling.

He sinks down into bed again, sulkily. It had been such a nice dream, he thought, wistfully. He always does have better dreams with company in bed.


End file.
